A Fresh Start?
by lovebites123
Summary: Set a few days after my other story, MOAMU: The Way it Should Have Been! Extreme Fluff!


**A/N: This was going to be the last chapter to When The World Comes Crashing Down, but that story has been deleted. But this, in my opinion, is fine as a stand-alone one-shot. Has been reworked considerably as it was wrote before most of the other chapters, but I hope you like it. Have managed to time it so that it happened after their "make-up" back in January. **

Christian came home from work to find that Syed was missing. "Syed?" he called. It was then that he heard the first bars of 'Stand By Me' start to play. The bedroom door opened and out walked Syed. He was wearing all black: Christian's favourite.

"Hey. Have a good day?" Syed asked, sliding his arms around Christian's neck. Christian reciprocated, winding his arms around Syed's lithe waist.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. It's done me some good to get out of the flat and exercise. And it was good to see all my clients again. What about you? How was your date with Tan?"

"Brilliant. We had a proper catch up, no interruptions. She is such a different person now she's cured. It was so good to see her again. I had a phone call today as well; from Shabnam, she's doing great! I still miss her though."

"Good!" Christian stated, but despite his happiness, he could see the light in Syed's eyes start to fade out. The next time he spoke, every word was laced with care. He took his chin and forced him to look at him. "Syed, she's fine. She's found the person she loves the most, even if that person turned out to be another woman. Your family know better now, they won't make the same mistake again."

"I know. Thank you Christian. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for seeing me through all that, for listening to my rants, holding me when I cried. Thank you for encouraging me when I had given up, but most of all, thank you for always loving me."

Christian was floored. This wasn't expected. He was speechless. Wasn't he the one who usually made cheesy speeches like that? Syed was never one for cheesiness and clichés, Christian knew that, yet here he was, delivering a speech that was worthy of Christian's standards of cringe. He was staring into Christian's eyes with so much love that the older had ever seen. Christian pulled his lover into his arms and hugged him fiercely. God he loved this man. He wanted to show him just how much he was loved. But he couldn't. Since they had got back together, Syed has shied away from any physical interaction; he always made up some excuse. Christian understood, of course he did. He knew he had done wrong, and he knew they had to wait until Syed had forgiven him and was ready. But still, Christian couldn't help missing him. He missed Syed. And all because he had been a bastard and left him, stripping Syed of his trust in him. He didn't trust himself or anyone else anymore. Christian had some serious making up to do. As he held Syed in his arms, something dawned on him. Syed had taken to watching his favourite film over and over again after Christian had left, and he still did now. Christian had got that used to hearing the theme song, he stopped listening. It was only now that he really listened.

"Syed Masood, have you got this song on repeat?"

Syed pulled away and looked Christian in the eye. He looked sheepish, and slightly embarrassed, but Christian found it hard to ignore the fact that Syed's eyes had given over completely to black, and inside them was a furnace. "Yeah. I thought it would help the mood."

"What for?"

"This. Unlike you, I do it properly first time." Syed pulled away from him and went into the bedroom, before returning moments later with his hands behind his back.

Christian eyed him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Christian, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please," Syed dropped to one knee and opened the box he had been hiding, "marry me?" Syed looked hopeful whilst holding the box so that the simple silver band inside caught the light.

"Yes. Oh God yes, yes, Syed I will!" Christian managed to choke out through his happy tears. Syed stood and placed the ring on his fiancé's finger, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Syed put all his love into that kiss and Christian could feel it.

"Syed, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Syed mumbled, in between his assault on Christian's neck.

"Stop. Stop!" Syed stopped and looked at Christian, confused. "Are you sure you're up to this? I don't want to force you into it and make you regret it."

"I'm up to it. I promise." Syed assured him. He then proceeded to spin them around before he started to back Christian up into the bedroom. "My main aim of this is to make 'Stand By Me' our song, and not mine and Amira's. I'm sorry you had to sit through that 2 years ago. But now, this is my time to make you forget about all that. Or it was. Now I just want you. I love you Christian, and I've missed you. Let me love you now. Please?" He leaned forward and whispered onto Christian's lips, "Let me love you." Christian didn't need any further encouragement. He moulded his lips onto Syed's and between them they shut their door on the world. On their old life. Time for a fresh start.

**A/N 2: Very fluffy, but it will do! :D**

**LB**

**xxxxx **


End file.
